1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stands, and particularly to a stand stably supporting a computer enclosure and a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, due to a compact size trend, a computer enclosure is thinner and thinner, and a power supply supplying power for the computer can not be retained in the computer enclosure. Therefore, the power supply is located outside the computer enclosure. However, the power supply is often loosely placed beside the computer enclosure, which is untidy and inconvenient.
What is needed is to provide a stand which stably supports a computer enclosure and a power supply together.